Frozen Ferris Wheel
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: They had a bad breakup and in her sorrows Kagome found herself trying to forget her pain by going to a festival. Unaware that she'd find herself in a highly dangerous predicament. Can the help of some friends, her boyfriend Inuyasha and the fire department find and rescue the young lady? Or will this holiday season find itself with tragedy?


Frozen Ferris Wheel

 **Author Notes: Hey this is Mako. Continuing with the Holiday One Shot Week is something based on one of the ending credit songs from Inuyasha~ So I don't own the anime/manga/songs for Inuyasha...**

 **Oh yes that's right, this is taking place in modern times, there is no demons or what not, everyone is human.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 _ **"Then do me a favor and go away! God you're so annoying!"**_

She hated him so much right now. Words couldn't describe the loathing and rage for her boyfriend. She tried to wipe the river running down her burning cheeks. But no matter how hard she tried to ignore the pain his words caused...she just couldn't.

 _ **Every Heart** (_Inuyasha ending song...do not own)

 ** _Ikutsu namida o nagashitara_**  
 ** _Every heart sunao ni nareru darou_**  
 ** _Dare ni omoi o tsutaetara_**  
 ** _Every heart kokoro mitasareru no darou_**

Kagome should've expected better. Afterall she's known him all this time, it was foolish of the raven haired maiden to think she could change things between them. She loved the selfish, jealous hot tempered son of a gun he is. But of all days...he chose today to pick a fight.

 ** _Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita_**  
 ** _Tooi hoshini inotteta_**

 ** _*Meguru meguru toki no naka de_**  
 ** _Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru_**  
 ** _Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara_**  
 ** _Kyou mo takaisora miageteiru_**

Breathing in and out, trying to calm herself, she took out the tickets she had. They were for the annual winter festival held in town. A beautiful sight of people running around, playing the carnival games and going on the rides. All while watching fireworks with the snow falling gently.

Now ruined. Today she was going to present her gift to him, and ask him out to the festival...but things couldn't have gotten any worse...she hated it, she hated him. She'll admit, she was a bit pushy, however he went totally out of line. Salty crystals plip plopped again as she remembered.

 _ **"I told you there's nothing fucking important about today. You're wasting my time."**_

Kagome's legs carried her away. On autopilot, she felt the snow crunch behind her. The young didn't care where she was heading, so long as she was far away from him. Looking longingly at the sky she scowls. Before dropping her head is sadness... **"You idiot, you forgot about our anniversary."**

 ** _Donna egao ni deaetara_**  
 ** _Every heart yume ni fumidasereruyo_**  
 ** _Hitowa kanashimi no mukou ni_**  
 ** _Every heart shiawase ukabete nemuru_**

 ** _Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga_**  
 ** _Yasuraka ni nareru youni_**

 **"Welcome! Do you have your ticket ma'am?"** Her brown eyes blinked in surprise. Realizing that her feet brought her to the festival. Looking around she saw swarms of people crowding around, waiting for family and friends.

Taking they nearly ripped item out of her pocket she handed it to the attendant, who beamed. **"Thank you very much miss! Enjoy yourself now~"** Numb she made her way inside. A sigh caused a puff of cold air to fly.

Blowing into her hands to keep them warm, she kept moving. **"Kagome?"** She turned around, surprised to hear a familiar voice. **"Sango!"** She smiled, happy to see her friend. **"What are you doing here?!"**

An eyebrow raised. **"I was waiting for Miroku, but he's running late at work so he told me to run ahead of him."** Her friend hummed, trying to hide her sadness. **"Well that's good."** It was easy to indicated that her friend wasn't sounding right.

Sango glanced around, searching. **"Kagome where's Inuyasha? Weren't you guys gonna go together?"** Guilt reared it's ugly head in the athletic girl. A miasma of sorrow clutched Kagome as she cried her heart out to her friend.

 **"He forgot our anniversary, he practically dumped me!"** She sobbed, unable to hide her feelings. She held, small circle movements on her back **"It'll be ok, Ka-Chan...he'll come around."**

Higurashi shakes her head. **"No, I'm sick of his crap. It's officially over between us."** Her friend was at a loss at what to do. Kagome and Inuyasha usually argued over even the littlest of things. But everyone saw the love between the two, neither of them truly meant the insults and harsh words said.

This...this has never happened before. The two girls stayed in that position as snow gently laid on them. Suddenly Sango's phone rang. It was ignored... **"Sango answer it...i'm going for a walk."** There was hesitation...before finally the cell was picked up. **"Hello?"**

 ** _**Meguru meguru toki no naka de_**  
 ** _Bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru_**  
 ** _Toki ni warai shugoshi naite_**  
 ** _Kyou mo mata aruki tsuzukete yuku_**

Kagome went alone, avoiding the happy couples scattered around. Shivering with the cold. Seeing a flash of lights. **"Step right up~ Come onto our fabulous ferris wheel! Take in the sights of the snow and fireworks that illuminate the sky."**

There was no particular reason why she decided to go and step aboard. Maybe she just wanted to get away from it all, even if it's just for a few minutes. **"Glad to have you join us miss!"** He made sure she was secure, before shutting the door. **"Have a good ride folks!"**

A crank of the handle and they rose, in a slow relaxing pattern. Kagome looked out the window. As much as she despised it, she couldn't help but yearn to find among the crowd a certain silver haired boy.

A laugh choked her, it was wishful thinking. But it was obvious, their relationship was over. The sun was long gone from view, with the moon eagerly taking its place.

Opposites, oh how that miserably remind the 16 year old of her other half. Deeply in the coziness of her thick pockets laid her gift to her boyfriend. A yin and yang necklace that split apart.

She was so lost in her own thoughts, she didn't realize the chaos being unleashed underneath. Several children were sprinting around, playing. They weren't paying attention. It was only an accident as they stumbled against the men on the firework team.

The flare was lit as the first round of fireworks blasted, however they went off course. Crashing into multiple booths and lights. Unlucky for those on the ferris wheel, an explosion of color blasted onto the rides mechanics. **"Oh no!"** A sea of flames was covering everything. **"We have to evacuate!"** Screams.

 ** _Osanai kioku no katasumi ni_**  
 ** _Atataka na basho ga aru so sweeet_**  
 ** _Hoshitachi ga hanasu mirai wa_**  
 ** _Itsumo kagayaite ita so shine_**

Those on rides were panicking, bubbles of rose. tremors were felt as the power from generators were destroyed. **"Call the fire department!"** At the top sat the young woman, who saw that she was trapped. **"This is bad!"**

While most were fleeing the area, one foolish civilian was making their way towards it. **"Hey moron, exits this way! You trying to die?!"** The words fell on deaf ears, as Inuyasha flew into the entrance. Only to be grabbed. **"We can't let you go in!"** Inuyasha growled in defiance. **"Let me go!"**

He struggled, doing whatever he could to free himself. **"Bring the hoses!"** He pulled hard, dragging some of his captors. **"Jesus man! It's too dangerous."** Regardless he pressed on. **"Let me go you assholes! My girlfriends in there!"** He refused to let things end this way.

He was a jerk, a big stupid, annoying piece of crap the world has ever known. He forgot their anniversary, he treated his girlfriend like garbage, having to be told by Miroku of his mistake just to find out from Sango that Kagome was likely in the fire.

Fighting dirty, using claws, and teeth, broke through. **"Kagome!"** The heat was dimming when he raced into the destruction. **"Dammit! hurry up men, get out the hoses and suit up!"** Smoke blurred his vision. Covering his face, doing his best to ignore the intense heat pressed onwards. Calling out. **"Kagome! Answer me!"**

Smoke was piling into the air. As the rainbow inferno surrounded the ferris wheel, people started feeling weak. Fortunately it didn't last long, because thanks to the combined efforts of the community and firemen, the blaze was subdued quickly. Though those on the rides were trapped.

Inuyasha was tackled to the ground. **"I got him!"** Dragged away despite protests, was examined head to toe. **"Stop it, I'm fine! I need to find my girlfriend!"** He was given reassurances...that she would be found.

It took time for people to be organized and accounted for. There were about 10 rides, each one full of people. As the night became darker, it also became colder. Shivers shook up the raven maiden. Deeply digging herself into her coat. Goosebumps planting on her covered flesh.

The red truck rushed at blinding speeds, reaching the ferris wheel. Sango called Kagome's phone, several times, receiving nothing but voicemail. Concern adorning her features. Finally after what seemed like an eternity. **"He-hello? Sango?"**

She ran to Inuyasha. Going on speaker. **"Yeah it's me, Inuyasha is here too. Where are you?!"** They heard an exhale of stuttering breath. **"I-ha, it's so cold."** The golden eyed boy stole the phone. **"Where are you!?"**

He sounded cruelly harsh, it was due to fear. She didn't sound well, he couldn't lose her. they could hear her breathing, teeth chattering. **"Fer-ferris wh-ee-el... I'm o-on th-th the top."** The news was relayed to the firemen. **"We're going as fast as we can to rescue everyone."** It wasn't enough.

 **"Don't you hear her?! She must be freezing up there! She could die."** He was arguing, yelling, demanding for her safety. Before returning to the phone at the sound of her voice calling him back. **"Inu-yasha...don't don't worry. I-I'm gonna be f-fine."** Suddenly the phone turned off.

His eyes widen in shock. **"No!"** He redials, getting nothing. **"Damn damn damn!"** All he could do was wait. And he hated it. Everything from earlier hit him like a tornado. A swirl of self disgust and guilt stuck to him. _'Please...please be alright, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.'_

Sango and Inuyasha watched as swarms of people were being escorted to the medical vehicles and groups set up. **"Right this way."** Each face was examined by the pair, searching for their specific long midnight black hair and chestnut eyes. **"Any sign of her!?"**

The minutes ticked by, causing them to get more worried and irritated, they paced, tried recalling. Only to be ordered to sit down, and repeat the process another 5 minutes after. Finally they saw her.

Her entire body trembled, a firefighter had thrown his coat over her small thin form, but she was still frozen, barely able to hold herself up. **"Oh god!"** They zoomed straight for her. Inuyasha being the faster of the two, took his beloved into his arms. **"You're ok...you're ok!"**

She embraced the warmth he had, temporarily forgetting her anger of him for the moment. He inhaled, taking in her familiar scent, checking her over. Gripping her ice cold hands into his. **"I'm so sorry. I was a dick, a stupid, forgetful idiot."**

Despite the difficulty of moving, and gaining her heat back she managed to smile at him. Forgiving him for his stupidity. Basking in his hug. He gets pushed, Sango taking his place. **"I'm so relieved that you're safe!"**

Kagome chuckles. **"Yeah me too."** Inuyasha somewhat forgotten. **"Hey!"** She sneezes, nose dripping. **"...ugh..."**

The end...

 **Author Notes: Yay. I'm done with yet another one shot. And this ending means that in the possible future I can do a sequel~ But that's not gonna be for a while. Thank you for reading.**

 **And for those curious, yes i'm still continuing the inuyasha stories awake but not quite alive and immortal fairytail but I've been busy and such so it's taking a long time for updates, but don't lose hope!**

 **reviews/favs/follows would be awesome gifts this christmas (Hint hint readers!) This week is gonna be full with a whole bunch of one shots that are wintery/holidayish! So be sure to check out the profile each day to see what's been added ^_^ tchao for now!**


End file.
